Please Don't Leave Me Alone
by Annunbalien
Summary: Bryn memories return and she must choice between the present and the past
1. 1

Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
Chapter 1  
  
Bryn stood at the rail of The Nomad, staring out at the sea. Ever since their encounter with Scratch she had been plagued with thoughts of what he meant about her pedigree. The crew had started to act differently around her too since him. She noticed that they all watch more closely and there seemed to become nervous whenever she used her powers. 'Because of one comment,' Bryn though with sadness, 'they are suddenly suspicious of everything I do. Sinbad refuses to discuss any of this, even time I try he is to busy or need to talk with Doubar.' She continued to search to sea for the answers that would bring her peace, when a voice called to her. It begged her not to leave it alone in the darkness.   
"I know this voice." Bryn whispered as she tried concentrated on the voice in her mind. 'It belong to someone important to me,' Bryn remembered as she closed her eyes and focused all her energy on this single purpose. As all her memories came rushing back to her, her childhood, first love, and the accident that took her memory. A face, her beloved twin sister pleading with her not to leave her there in the darkness with their father, replaced the voice. The stress of the last few days and the return of her memory were just too much for her mind to take all at once. She collapsed on to the railing and would have fallen overboard if Sinbad had not walked by and grabbed.   
"Bryn." He shouted grabbing her body as it started to fall over the railing.   
Rongar and Doubar were coming above deck, when they heard the shout and run towards them. They found Sinbad holding Bryn trying to get her to wake up. Rongar hurried to get Firouz as the brothers tried everything they could to wake up Bryn. She was still unconscious when Firouz arrived and began examining her.   
"I can not find anything wrong." Firouz said looking at Sinbad.   
"Little brother, did she do or say anything before collapsing?" Doubar asked as they looked at Bryn still form.   
"No, she was just looking out at the sea and then all of sudden she was falling." Sinbad replied not taking his eyes off of Bryn's face as Rongar made some quick jester.   
"Rongar is right, Bryn may have been attacked by magic." Firouz said looking hopelessly at Sinbad.   
"Then we need to find help and fast." Sinbad said before giving order for them to head for Basra.   
"Why Basra?" Firouz asked as Sinbad picked up Bryn and carrying her to her cabin.   
"Dim Dim's wife, Capria, is there and she will be able to help Bryn." Sinbad answered laying Bryn down on her bunk.   
He stood there staring at as Doubar motioned for the rest of them to leave the cabin. Sinbad gently brushed his hands across her cheek before kneeling down next her. "I am sorry." He said. "You wanted to talk about this and I could did not want to hear it. I thought that it would be better to ignore what Scratch said instead of dealing with it.   
"But I am listen now, so all you have to do is open your eyes." Sinbad said taking her hand as the whole ship started to shake, hearing someone calling him.   
"I am coming." Sinbad said looking at Bryn one more time before leaving the room.   
Bryn slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her cabin. She slowly sat up and then stood up. The constant movement of the ship was making it harder to walk. 'What are they doing?' Bryn wondered as she was slammed into the wall. The scene that met her on the deck was one of pure chaos. One of Rumina's pet beasts seemed to have found them or they had found it. Sinbad and the crew were trying to attack it but having no luck. Suddenly, Bryn felt a surge of power run through her body. She became completely engulf in yellow flames. Rongar was the first to notice Bryn, he motioned to the others as the beast suddenly stopped attacking and stared at Bryn.   
"Bryn!" Sinbad screamed seeing her engulf in flames.   
"Sinbad, the flame is not burning her." Doubar said restraining Sinbad.   
The flames became so intense that they could barely make out Bryn and then as suddenly as they appear the flames were gone. Bryn stood before them, in a golden gown similar to the kind that Rumina wore, her eyes glowed with a golden glow as she floated up to the face of the sea beast.   
"Were is Rumina?" Bryn demanded as the beast cowered in her presence.   
"I know not," the beast said as Bryn's eyes flashed.   
"You are her personal pet are you not?" Bryn asked as flames shot from her eyes towards the beast.   
"Yes." It whispered as the crew began to worry about how far Bryn was going to get her answer.   
"Then tell where she is right now." She commanded ending the statement with more fire coming from her eyes.   
"None of us have seen our mistress in months." the beast screamed in pain.   
"Leave this place now and pray I do not discovered that you are lying the me." Bryn threatened as the beast disappeared.   
The amount of energy she used was too much for her as she suddenly turned back into her normal dress. Sinbad and the crew watched in horror as she started to drop out of the sky. Doubar caught her as the other rushed to help. They quickly returned her to her cabin, were Firouz examined her and found that she was in a deep sleep. 


	2. 2

Don't Leave Me Alone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Rongar, you remain on the ship with Bryn," Sinbad said as they dock in Bashra, "We will bring Capria back with us."  
As Sinbad, Doubar, and Firouz left to find Capria, Rongar went down to check on Bryn. He found her tossing in she sleep. He tried to stop her from hurting herself, when all of a sudden she stop and sat straight up on the bunk.  
"Where are you?" Bryn called as her eyes started to glow again and her clothes changed back to the gold set she wore earlier.  
She stood up and moved to leave the cabin as Rongar tried to stop her. She looked at him for a minute and then gently used her powers to move him out of her way. Suddenly, ropes appeared and tied him to the bed. Bryn check to make sure that he had not been hurt, as she explained to him that she needed to take care of something alone.  
"Sorry, but were I am going none of you can follow, the spell will end when the rest of the crew return to the ship." Bryn said to Rongar before she left the cabin.  
She quickly made her way topside, trying to avoid any of the crew that might stop her. Bryn quietly walked down the plank and quickly more through the city until she reached the cliffs on the far side of the city. She stood at the edge of the cliffs as the wind softly caressed her. Gathering her strength, she focused all her magic on a spot a few feet beyond the cliff. Slowly a hole began to open into any other dimension.  
"Where is she?" Bryn demanded as she pulled Dim Dim through the opening.  
Sinbad and the crew return to the ship with Capria, to find men moving about the ship searching for something. They quickly moved to see what the cause the problem was. Only to find Rongar tried up in Bryn's cabin, but when they enter the room the rope disappeared.  
"Where is Bryn?" Sinbad asked as Rongar stood up and signed what Bryn said.  
"Bryn did this and said that she was going some place that we could not follow." Firouz explained what he had said.  
"Your friend is very powerful," Capria said examining the place that she had tried Rongar, "I might be able to find her if she uses her magic again."  
"How?" Firouz asked.  
"She has very powerful magic, we should be able to follow her aura." Capria explained to Firouz.  
"Captain, you might want to come up here and see this." A crewman shouted from on deck.  
"Now what." Sinbad said as they all hurried to the deck.  
"Or we could just go there." Doubar said point to a mass of gold light by the cliffs outside of the town.  
"Hurry." Sinbad yelled as they all ran to investigate.  
  
  
"I will ask you again where is she?" Bryn yelled at Dim Dim.  
"I know not where she is." Dim Dim explained trying to calm her down.  
"You lie, only your magic is strong enough to hide her from me." Bryn yelled as her eyes started to glow.  
"Bryn, stop." Sinbad yelled as they ran towards the cliffs.  
"Stay out of this Sinbad, it does not concern you." Bryn yelled not removing her attention from Dim Dim.  
"Little One, Master Dim Dim is a friend." Doubar said trying to reason with her.  
"All I ask is that he answer me one simple question." Bryn said staring hole into Dim Dim.  
"What is the question?" Capria asked.  
"Where is Rumina and how is he hiding her presence from me?" Bryn said.  
"I can answer both of those question for you." Capria stated, "She is not hidden her magic was destroyed and she is now a slave to the merchant Tondieo in town."  
"How was her magic destroyed?" Bryn demanded.  
"Dim Dim had us destroy the griffin stone." Sinbad explained confuse about Bryn sudden interest in Rumina.  
Bryn turned back the portal and pulled Dim Dim and Maeve through the portal. She then closed the portal and turned back toward the group of people gather not far from her. Sudden the wind started to pick up and they turned to find Bryn floating in the air as if she was sitting in a chair.  
"I would pray, old man, that she is safe and unharmed or I will show you just what kind of trouble a daughter of Turok can truly cause." Bryn threatened before the wind carried her back to town. 


	3. 3

Please Don't Leave Me Alone   
Chapter 3  
  
"What is going on?" Sinbad demanded as they helped Dim Dim and Maeve up.  
"We do not have time for explanation right now, first we get to Bryn and then I will explain everything to you." Dim Dim said as Dermott flew to Maeve.  
"If you are going to get to Bryn, then we had better hurry." Maeve said as the other all gave her a hug.  
"It is good to see you, Lass." Doubar said hugged her.   
"We all have missed you." Sinbad said happy to see his friend, but all his thought centered on finding Bryn before he lost her.  
"We must hurry or all will be lost." Dim Dim said chanting something as suddenly they were transported outside of a house in town.  
It door was ripped off the hinges. Shouts could be heard come from inside the house and with sounds of things being destroyed. Everybody moved to enter the house, but Dim Dim motioned them all to remain outside and wait. They did not have long to wait before Bryn exited the house with an unconscious Rumina floating behind her. She had just noticed the crew, when suddenly Turok appeared in the sky above them all.  
"You still live." He hissed staring down at his daughters.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Father, but I am very much alive." Bryn said slowly gathering her power, trying not to alarm her father.  
"Give me your sister and I will forget that you live." Turok demanded.  
"Never." Bryn screamed sending a massive blast of energy at her father.  
"You are strong, daughter, but not strong enough." Turok said deflecting her blast and sending a stronger one straight at her.  
Sinbad ran to knock Bryn out of the way, but before he was half way to her when it hit her. When the smoke cleared a man stood between Bryn and Turok. He was about Sinbad's age and height with blonde hair and the build of a warrior. His armor was golden with a sun on the breastplate and one on the hilt of his sword.   
"Still playing the faithful servant, Apollo." Turok said addressing the man standing between him and his daughters.   
"Leave," the man called Apollo said pointing his sword at Turok. "You will never hurt them again."  
"You can not stop me." Turok said laughing at them.  
"No, father, but together we can." Bryn said placing her hand on Apollo's arm as his sword began to take on a golden glow.  
"That is not possible." Turok yelled forming a shield around him.  
Apollo pointed the sword at Turok and released the energy at him. It dissolved the shield and knocked Turok out of the sky. Bryn sagged against Apollo as Turok disappeared, from the using so much energy on defeating Turok. As more men dressed in similar armor to Apollo quickly surrounded him and Bryn. The crew moved closer to Bryn only to be meet by swords.  
"That is close enough, Captain." Apollo said as he motioned one of the men to take Rumina as Bryn lost her hold on the spell and wrapped his arm around Bryn's waist to steady her.  
"All I want is my crew member be returned to me and we will leave you alone." Sinbad said ready to rip his arm off Bryn's waist.  
"I suggest that you all leave Turok will be returning soon." Apollo said lifting Bryn up to carry, to reserve her energy and turned to leave.  
"Apollo, you can not let Bryn return Rumina's powers to her." Dim Dim said trying to buy more time to think of a way to stop this.  
"Leave here, old man, Turok hates you more than he hates Bryn with very good reason." Apollo warned before he and his men started to glow.  
"No." Sinbad yelled run towards the disappearing figure only to disappear with them. 


	4. 4

Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
Lady Skyfire Athena  
Chapter 4  
  
Sinbad materialized in the middle of a grove, surround by Apollo and his guards. He looked around the find himself in a sunlight grove as suddenly the sky was filled with birds. They all seemed to be trying to get to Bryn. Apollo gently tried to send the birds away, but they seemed to ignore him and focus on Bryn. Apollo hand Bryn to one of the guards to carry and motioned Sinbad to follow him as two guards stood behind him to be sure that he followed him.  
'I would appear that I have no choice.' Sinbad thought following Apollo.  
"We will see that you are returned to your ship, Captain." Apollo said as they left the forest and looked upon a fairy tale castle.  
"I will only leave this place with Bryn or I will not leave." Sinbad vowed as he watches Bryn being carried by one of the guards.  
"She is alright, she is just tired." Apollo said, "I will warn you that my mistress will have some say about that."   
"Then I will have to have a talk with your mistress." Sinbad said ready to do what ever it takes to get Bryn back.  
"We will see." Apollo said as they loaded Bryn and Rumina into the cart to be carried to the castle.  
"When will I be able to meat your mistress?" Sinbad asked as they walked into the castle.  
"Soon, Millasenda will show you to your room," Apollo said as he and another man lift Bryn and Rumina out of the cart, walking in the opposite direction.  
"Where are they taking them?" Sinbad asked as he moves to follow them only to be stopped by two guards.  
"They will be in their usual rooms, but I would advise you to remain in your room until Mistress summons you." Millasenda advised showing him to his room and left him alone in the room.  
"Will see about that." Sinbad muttered opening the door to meet by cold steel.  
"For your safety, you need to remain in your room." The guard said closing the door.  
Meanwhile back in Bashra Dim Dim had his hands full trying to control Doubar and the others. He reasoned that Turok could return at any minute so that they would need to return to the ship. Doubar argued that they would never find Sinbad if they left the area.   
  
"If Turok finds us here and kills us then who is going to help Sinbad?" Maeve asked shaking her head at them.  
"Alright lass, we will return to the ship." Doubar said finally agreeing with them.  
They quickly walked through to the town and boarded the ship. Dim Dim started to go through the books in his pouch sure that he had put the book in their. He walked in to galley muttering to himself about people not leaving well enough alone.  
"Dim Dim, what was Bryn talking about?" Firouz asked as they all sat down at the table.  
"Yes, she seems to be very angry with you." Maeve said.  
"It is a long story." Dim Dim said trying to discourages any further discussions on this subject.  
"Well until we hear from Sinbad or Bryn, we have plenty of time." Firouz said as Ranger started to gesture something beside him.   
"Yes, I would also like to know too, why Bryn call Turok, father?" Doubar asked look at Dim Dim.  
"Because he is her father." Dim Dim said quietly staring at the book sitting in front of him.  
"What! How could that monster possibly be Bryn's father?" Doubar demanded starting to really worry about Sinbad.  
"She was hidden from Turok, at a young age." Dim Dim replied skipping over a couple facts.  
  
Sinbad walked to the window, only to find that it was a sheer drop 'I don't think that we will be going that way.' He thought turn back to survey the room again. But nothing in the room could help him escape let alone help him find Bryn. He was deep in thought trying to think way to escape with Bryn when Apollo entered the room.  
"Mistress will see you now." Apollo said he held the door open for Sinbad to leave with two guards standing outside the door.  
They guards escorted Sinbad to a room. "Our Mistress will be with you shortly." Apollo said closing the door behind them leaving Sinbad alone in the room. Sinbad was surveyed the room when a picture caught his attention. The woman in the picture looked familiar but he could not place where he had see. She looks like a princess out of a fairy tale.   
"It is a very good likeness isn't it?" a voice said behind him as Sinbad turn to be meet by a goddess. 


	5. 5

Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
Chapter 5  
  
"Bryn?" Sinbad asked as the vision in gold walked closer to him.  
"She was our mother." Bryn stated simply as she stopped in front to the picture, she was dressed in golden skirt that stop just above her ankle and a gold top that stopped under her breast with a gold chain encircling her slim waist.  
"Bryn talk to me please." Sinbad said as a feeling that he was losing her invaded his soul.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Bryn asked as she sighs and walked over the chair set up on the balcony.   
"What happen this afternoon?" Sinbad asked as he sat down next to her.  
"I have my memory back and I remembered a promise that I had to keep." Bryn explained as she looks out at the ocean, "I promised my twin sister that I would never leave her, unfortunately fate and other did not care what we wanted."  
"Rumina is your sister." Sinbad said knowing that this could mean only one thing  
"Yes and Turok is my father." She said answering his unspoken question.  
"How?" Sinbad asked at a lost at what to say.  
"Our mother was mistress here, her magic keep this place beautiful" Bryn said taking a deep breath as memories of her mother started to come back, "then father came, he was different will she was alive. We live her in peace until Mother died suddenly when we were five, Father want everybody to share in his suffering.  
"We can stop if you want." Sinbad said taking her hands in his offering her comfort as the memories of the past haunted her.  
"One day Dim Dim came to talk with Father, they argued and then father through him out. It seems that a prophecy spoke of Rumina and I, Dim Dim decided that is would be best if we were separated." Bryn said starting to shake so bad that Sinbad took her into his arm to try and help, "He snuck in that night a kidnapped me, but he did not stop there he removed my memories and put me in a deep sleep until the day that we were supposed to meet."  
"Bryn it over, I swear nobody is going to do that to you again." Sinbad said as he gently rocked her and stroked her hair.  
"He left her there with Father, know full well what would happen to her." Bryn whispered as tear rolled down her face imagine the pain that her sister must have endured.  
"Mistress, your sister is waking." An older lady said standing in the door watching the stranger comfort Bryn.  
"Thank you Ella have Apollo meet me outside her room." Bryn said as she hugged Sinbad quick before hurrying out of the room.  
" I will show back to your room Captain Sinbad." Ella said as Sinbad stood up to follow Bryn.  
"I think that I will go with Bryn." Sinbad said as he moved to follow Bryn only to be blocked by the lady.  
"She needs to deal with Lady Rumina alone, but fear young captain she will seek you out later." Ella said smiling at the young captain.  
TBC ~ More Soon 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Bryn stood outside the door to Rumina's room not sure what she wanted to do. Her sister had quite a temper as a child and if rumor were true, it had not improved with age. She was still under decided about how she was going to deal with her, when Apollo joined. The warrior saw the worry in her eyes, but more importantly he saw fear in her eyes.  
"She can not stay angry forever and it was not your choice to leave her there." Apollo reasoned trying to give her some hope.  
"I guess I am just going to have to take my chance then." Bryn said with a sad smile as she open that door.  
Rumina glanced towards the door expecting to see her father, but instead stared into a pair of hauntingly familiar eyes. Even as her brain told her take the person in front of her was not her missing sister, her heart and soul screamed that it was Bryn standing in the doorway. But years of loneness and angry would not be forgot as she suddenly realized that her father was right and Bryn had abandon her.  
"You lied." Rumina choked out as angry burned in her eyes, "We promised each other after Momma die that we would never leave the other."  
"I had no choice, Dim Dim kidnapped me," Bryn explain know that it would be almost impossible to make her see the truth.  
"Why wait so long?" Rumina demanded trying to get off the bed only to be stopped by a frowning Apollo.  
"Dim Dim removed all of my memories, until yesterday I only knew that my name was Bryn." Bryn said moving closer to the bed causing Rumina to glare at her even more, "Mina, I would never have left you alone with father, you know that even if you don't want to admit it."  
"Don't even call me that, my sister is the only who can call me that name." Rumina screamed in angry, "Your not her, she is dead, do you hear my she is dead."  
"Rumina stop this you are only going to hurt yourself." Apollo said trying to soothes the angry sorceress, "Bryn, why don't you go take a walk while Rumina and I have a talk."  
Bryn simply nodded and left the room, heading straight for her own room. She collapsed on the bed with tear running down the face as the scene with her sister keep replaying in her mind. Ella entered the room and tried to comfort her, but nothing could stop the pain of Rumina words. Ella left her in the care of a couple of maids and when to see if the young captain could be of any help.  
"Enter." Sinbad said as he continued to pace around the room.  
"Captain, I wonder if you could help my with Lady Bryn?" Ella asked as Sinbad stopped pacing at the mention of Bryn's name.  
"What is wrong?" Sinbad demanded as the horrors of what Rumina could have done to her ran through his mind chilling him to the bone.  
"She is not responding to anything we have tried and thought that you might be able to help." Ella said see the answer in his eyes.  
"Lead the way." Sinbad said determined to do everything in his power to help Bryn.  
When they finally returned to Bryn's chamber, it was a completely different scene that greeted them. Bryn still lay on the bed, but tears no longer flowed down her cheeks, she lay there as if dead not making a sound and barely breathing. The maids stood beside to bed beseeching her to speak to them or at least open her eyes. The one maid informed Ella the suddenly Bryn had stopped crying and not would not move or speak. Sinbad had never seen her like this before, she was always the one with a smile and cheerful words for everyone, and it scared him to see she like this.  
"Bryn, please open your eyes for me?" Sinbad asked walking over to the bed, still she made no response.  
"No matter what is wrong, we can make it right," Sinbad said starting to get desperate for any response out of her.  
"Bryn," Sinbad said taking her hands in his and started to say the words that he never thought he could say to any woman.  
  
TBC 


	7. 7

Please Don't Leave Me Alone  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
"I need you." Sinbad said not really sure how to say what he was feeling, "I need the see you smile, hear voice, feel your presence near or it not worth get up in the morning."  
  
"So, tell me what is wrong and I swear to make it right." Sinbad promised will to move heaven and earth just to get her to open her eyes.  
  
"It is not good to spend all day lounging in bed, my sister." Rumina said from the doorway as Apollo carried her into the room.  
  
"Mina." Bryn whispered as her eyes flew towards her sister.  
  
"Yes," Rumina said as Apollo sat her on the bed, "I am sorry."  
  
"There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Bryn said as she embraced her sister with tears flowing down their cheeks, "we are together again that is all that I want."  
  
Suddenly all the animals on the island seemed to rejoice with the sisters. Birds cried out in celebration as the islands itself seemed the celebrated the return of it mistress'. Apollo motioned Sinbad to follow him as he left the two sisters alone get to know each other again. They entered the main hall where Apollo bid Sinbad to sit and ordered wine.  
  
"A toast to reuniting a family." Apollo said as the servant poured two glasses of wine.  
  
"I am still a little lose at all that is going on." Sinbad said hoping to finally get some answer to his questions.  
  
"Then join me and I will tell you a sad story," Apollo said taking a sip of wine before starting his tale, "Long ago this Island was ruled by the sorceress Shalyna, she meet and fell in love with a wizard named Turok. Together they ruled in peace and after a couple of year Shalyna gave birth to twin daughters: Bryn and Rumina. Then darkness invaded the Island; a man named Javire come and wanted Shalyna for himself. She rejected him and in his angry he killed her. Dim Dim arrived on that night to warn Shalyna and Turok about a prophecy, he had discovered regarding the twins."  
  
"What happened next?" Sinbad questioned as Apollo suddenly stopped staring into the fire in the hearth.  
  
"Dim Dim arrived to find the Island in chaos, Turok was beside himself with grief." Apollo said quietly, "Revenge consumed him all he could think of was making the world pay for his pain, so great was his grief that he did not notice that one of his daughter had been spirited way."  
  
"Why were they separated," Sinbad wondered as the night slowly crept up and the only light in the hall was the fire.  
  
"You will have to ask Bryn those question your self, I don't have the answer to them." Apollo said as servants entered the hall started to set the table for dinner, "Ella will take you back to your room before dinner."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rumina's Room  
  
"What happened to you?" Rumina asked after Apollo and Sinbad left the room.  
  
"That night Dim Dim said that he knew where mother was and that I would be able to bring her back," Bryn said reliving, "I did not know that you were not coming with us, he told me that everything would be alright."  
  
"How did you lose your memory?" Rumina asked as Bryn moved to stand in front of the window, after a few moments she began to speak.  
  
"I fought him once I relieved that I was separated from you," Bryn said still stare out the window lose in her memories, "He finally relieved that I would never do what he wanted as long as I had my memories, so one night I fell asleep with my memories planning my escape and the next morning the only thing that I could remember was my name."  
  
"He stole your memories," Rumina said not believing that Dim Dim would go that far, "but why, do you know why he took you?"  
  
"If he told me why, then that memory is still lost somewhere." Bryn said turning back from the window and looked at her sister on the bed, "enough of the my past, I think that we need to discuss yours."  
  
"Do we are want to talk about the past at all," Rumina said trying to change the subject, "let focus in stead on the future and the men wait downstairs for us."  
  
"It won't work, Mina" Bryn said shaking her head with a smile, "I know that you haven't done something that you shouldn't have."  
  
"That could depend on your point of view." Rumina argued know that she was losing the discussion.  
  
"What about Drimit?" Bryn questioned moving to stand next to the bed.  
  
"That was entirely that witches fault, if she had not interfered then nothing would have happened," Rumina explained that meeting her sister's eyes, "She interrupted the spell and cause the transformation not me."  
  
"Why haven't you changed him back then?" Bryn asked want to believe her sister, but childhood memories of Rumina getting them into trouble with magic experiments invaded her thoughts.  
  
"I didn't cause the change, so I can't change him back." Rumina said using one of the basic rules of magic to defend herself.  
  
"If you can't change him back and Maeve can't, then who can." Bryn asked puzzled by this mystery. 


End file.
